1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthetic pressure relief valve system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to attach and remove a prosthetic limb safely and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of prosthetic pressure relief valve systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, prosthetic pressure relief valve systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching and removing prosthetic limbs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,537 to Hill discloses a prosthesis air valve assembly and tool therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,353 to Layton discloses a method for donning or doffing an artificial limb. U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,404 to Sharp et al discloses an artificial limb and valve therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,180 to Hauser discloses an artificial limb and valve therefor. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,345 to Slemker et al discloses a valve assembly for a prosthetic limb.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a prosthetic pressure relief valve system that allows a user to attach and remove a prosthetic limb safely and conveniently.
In this respect, the prosthetic pressure relief valve system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to attach and remove a prosthetic limb safely and conveniently.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved prosthetic pressure relief valve system which can be used for attaching and removing a prosthetic limb safely and conveniently. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of prosthetic pressure relief valve systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved prosthetic pressure relief valve system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved prosthetic pressure relief valve system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a prosthetic limb. The prosthetic limb has an exposed outer surface and an interior surface adapted to removably receive an end of a user""s limb. An aperture is provided through the prosthetic limb. A cylindrical housing has an internal surface and an external surface. The housing also has an interior end. An exterior end of the housing is formed with a flange. Male threads are formed in the external surface remote from the flange. A small axial hole is formed in the housing. Female threads are formed in the internal surface remote from the flange. Next provided is a disk shaped fastener with internal threads rotatably supported upon the male threads of the housing. The fastener is rotatable in a first direction to secure the prosthetic limb adjacent to the flange for operation and use. The fastener is rotatable in a second direction to allow separation of the prosthetic limb from the housing. An end plug in a cup shaped configuration is next provided. The end plug has a side wall formed with male threads receivable in the female threads of the housing. The end plug also has an end face formed with an axial opening. Next provided is a partly spherical surface adjacent to the interior end of the housing. A spherical plug is positionable within the spherical surface. A coil spring is positioned between the end plug and the spherical plug. A pull string is provided. An end of the pull string is attached to the spherical plug. A center section of the string is positioned within the coil spring and is knotted. The knot functions to limit a user from applying too much tension and pulling the string out of the spherical plug. An exterior section of the string extends through the axial opening in the end plug. In this manner donning the prosthetic limb will remove air and cause a suction between the valve system and the prosthetic limb. Pulling the string will separate the plug from the spherical surface to allow removing the prosthetic limb.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved prosthetic pressure relief valve system which has all of the advantages of the prior art prosthetic pressure relief valve systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved prosthetic pressure relief valve system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved prosthetic pressure relief valve system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved prosthetic pressure relief valve system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such prosthetic pressure relief valve system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a prosthetic pressure relief valve system for allowing a user to attach and remove a prosthetic limb safely and conveniently.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cylindrical housing with a flange at an exterior end, male threads in an external surface remote from the flange, and a small axial hole, female threads in an internal surface remote from the flange. A disk shaped fastener has internal threads rotatably supported upon the male threads of the housing. The fastener rotates to secure a prosthetic limb adjacent to the flange for operation and use and to allow separation of the limb from the housing. A cup-shaped end plug has a side wall with male threads receivable in the female threads of the housing and an end face with an axial opening. A plug with a pull string is positionable within a partly spherical surface adjacent to the interior end of the housing. A coil spring is positioned between the end plug and the spherical plug.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.